Nevel Papperman
) |Row 2 title = Dream/Goal |Row 2 info = Open a Haberdashery |Row 3 title = Likes |Row 3 info = Torturing Carly, Sam and Freddie, Mr. Tibbals (his pet porcupine), bread and butter pickles, olive tapenade |Row 4 title = Dislikes/Enemies |Row 4 info = iCarly Carly Sam Freddie Spencer Gibby Shelby Marx Being dangled Jeremy (because he hates germs) |Row 5 title = Family |Row 5 info = Ms. Papperman (mother) A "hopelessly confused" grandmother Mr. Tibbals (pet porcupine) |Row 6 title = Nicknames |Row 6 info = Pap (by Freddie) Nibbles (by Cat) |Row 7 title = Owner of |Row 7 info = Nevelocity.com |Row 8 title = Portrayed by |Row 8 info = Reed Alexander |Row 9 title = Catch Phrase |Row 9 info = "You'll rue the day" and other variations of this phrase }} 'Nevel Amadeus Papperman '''is the owner of Nevelocity.com, a web critic and one of the main antagonists in the iCarly series. He first appeared in iNevel. He is shown to be extremely intelligent and cultured (though extremely old-fashioned), but an egotistical and arrogant boy who dislikes just about everyone except himself. He has a crush on Carly and has tried more than once (unsuccessfully) to get Carly to kiss him. In the alternate reality in iChristmas, he was Carly's boyfriend. He's also infamous for his voice. Nevel is most notable for his successful review website, Nevelocity.com, which has millions of hits from Internet users across the globe. Students at Carly's school claim that a web series is not cool if it doesn't receive a good review from his site (their reason for not watching iCarly). His lifelong dream is to own his very own haberdashery, which, according to him, is a men's retail store that sells men's accessories such as wallets, hats, buttons, belts, ribbons, and zippers, and gets annoyed whenever people ask him what it is. Nevel possesses a tendency to boast and glorify himself and his achievements and has a well-developed ego. Examples of his snobbish behavior include his mysophobia (hatred of filth and germs) and his overuse of outdated words such as "banter" (conversation), "rue" (extreme regret), and "shan't" (contraction for ''shall not). He is portrayed by Reed Alexander. Role In the Show In iNevel, the 6th episode of season 1, Carly and Spencer go to his house in order to have an interview for iCarly. They are caught off-guard when discovering that Nevel, the creator and manager of a nationwide pundit website, is actually younger than Carly. After Spencer leaves to have tea with Nevel's mother, Carly shakily tries to start the interview, but it's made clear that Nevel has different ideas. He attempts to flirt with Carly (while complimenting himself), and finally steals a kiss, much to her disgust and anger. Furious at Carly's rejection (and because she threw tapenade in his face), Nevel swears revenge on Carly and her website, shouting how she would, "Rue the day!", and gives the iCarly website a horrible review. They attempt to make him tell the truth by inviting him over, and sending "Germy" (Jeremy) on him but he easily tricks Jeremy into letting him go by falsely offering him $10. After Sam and Freddie are ready to give up, Carly remembers that Nevel, though crafty and intelligent, is still only an 11-year-old, and they tell Ms. Papperman what he did. Ultimately, he is forced by his disappointed mother to give iCarly an honest (good) review. The young webshow critic returned to get revenge on Carly, Sam and Freddie in the iRue the Day, the 11th episode of season 1, when he hacked into the iCarly website and made everything go haywire. The iCarly team threaten to tell on Nevel again, only for him to tell them that his mother is leaving for a two-month cruise and that his "hopelessly confused" grandmother is babysitting, thus he cannot be tattled on and punished. Spencer, who saved the life of Tom Higgenson of the Plain White T's, managed to book them on iCarly, so Carly, Sam and Freddie tried to hack into Nevelocity, but Nevel, having prepared for this, used their network connection scheme to crash their website, then mocked them again, and created his own cruel parody of iCarly, where he dressed up as Carly and started singing a song insulting the webcast. Thankfully, Carly called in Colonel Morgan (someone who works with Carly's dad)'s squad, who raided his house and threatened to arrest him. When Nevel begged for mercy, Carly decided not to press charges against him if he apologized and called himself a weenie. He also appears in iWant My Website Back, the 13th episode of season 2, where he tricks Mandy Valdez into selling him the iCarly website, and again, he creates a mocking version of iCarly using puppets. When confronted, he refuses to give the website back unless Carly willingly kisses him on the lips, which she agrees to. They meet behind the Bushwell Plaza and Nevel reveals he has two goons hired to make sure she doesn't try anything funny. Carly tricks Nevel into signing the website rights back to her and escapes via a rope back to her apartment. Nevel threatens that they'll rue the day (again) and gets guacamole spilled on him from above. In iGive Away a Car, the 9th episode of the 2nd season, Nevel hires a pawn posing as Jeffery Flanken, the son of a car dealer, to run a fake contest on iCarly to win a free car. Eventually, Nevel wins the contest and tells them they need to give him the car or else the iCarly website will be shut down for fraud. Sam and Freddie later find out that the new car doesn't exist. They also find out that the car won't be considered "new" unless it drives at an appropriate speed. They use Spencer's "Galaxy Wars spaceship" prop (which, much to his displeasure, was an imitation) as the car. Nevel tries it out and crashes into a flower shop, but the iCarly crew are allowed to keep their web show because the car was fast enough to be considered brand new. In the movie IFight Shelby Marx, the 21st episode of season 2, after Carly accidentally knocks Shelby Marx's grandmother down, Nevel tricks Shelby into believing that Carly did it on purpose using his technical knowledge. At the fight, the iCarly crew confronts Nevel, who says he's only here to watch Carly bleed and cry. After the fight, it is revealed to Shelby that Nevel lied. Freddie drags Nevel into the arena and locks the cage, leaving Nevel to admit the truth to Carly, Sam and Shelby. As punishment, the three girls beat him up. Nevel is not seen or mentioned throughout Season 3, but appeared in a few videos on iCarly.com during the production of Season 3. He was also mentioned in iGet Pranky, the 3rd episode in season 4. In the 8th episode of season 4, iPity The Nevel, a video of him yelling at a little girl and breaking her lollipop in revenge for breaking his pickle jar is put on the internet, shattering his reputation. Now that Nevel has hit rock bottom he goes to the iCarly crew asking for a chance for redemption; though they are reluctant, they try to help him get back on his feet (they were convinced when Nevel drank from Sam's sweaty shoe filled with Wahoo Punch), after first hog-tying him up as a rodeo cowboy does to a bull. But after Nevel finally saves his reputation he completely blows it when a paraplegic man bumps into him, and Nevel has yet another outburst which is also filmed. Nevel returned in iHalfoween, where he tried to get his revenge on the iCarlys for not helping him after the second incident with the man in the wheelchair. He came to the party dressed as a Purple Robot, first giving the iCarlys candy that made their voices really deep, and then locking Freddie in the Purple Robot suit to trick everyone into thinking the Purple Robot was him (which resulted in Freddie landing in the Jerk Basket 20 times until the iCarlys realized their error). Carly pretended to apologize, but then had Nevel put in the Jerk Basket and subjected to the same punishment Freddie had unwittingly experienced. Trivia *In iNevel Nevel's age was given to be around 11, but in iFight Shelby Marx, Shelby Marx describes him as being about the age of herself and the iCarly cast. *In iRue the Day, Nevel states that he isn't scared of Sam, but in iFight Shelby Marx, he admits that he is scared of her; it's likely that he only said it in the former episode because she wasn't there in person. *Nevel appeared in 8 episodes. *Nevel made a return in the Sam & Cat special, "Super Psycho" as he is now in a sickness hospital that his mother put him due to a virus he has. Appearances *INevel (first appearance) *IRue the day *IChristmas *IGive Away a Car *IWant My Website Back *IFight Shelby Marx *IPity The Nevel *IHalfoween (last iCarly appearance) Nevel's Sidekicks *Nevel's grandma - iRue the Day *Mr. Bullock - iGive Away a Car *Raul and Alfonso - iWant My Website Back *Mr.Tibbals - iFight Shelby Marx *Demetri and E-von - iHalfoween Papperman, Nevel Papperman, Nevel Category:Papperman family Category:Teens Category:Villains Category:1996 births Category:Minor Males Category:Minor Characters